


Restraint

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Vhenan and Associated Stories (Lyna Lavellan) [22]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: He was in her mouth. She was in his lap.





	Restraint

Solas had Lyna cradled in his arms, her legs straddling his hips but kept at a careful distance. Their lips glided together, hers so soft and sweet and gentle. His hands roamed her back and waist but he attempted to keep them away from her pert ass and generous breasts and he especially kept them from the damp heat of her sex. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders, one hand playing with his sensitive ears and teasing across his scalp and the other feeling the muscles of his back and teasing her nails across his skin. He was regretting allowing her to remove his shirt before he took her lips; it was so much harder to maintain his careful distance when he could feel the heat of her skin, the only barrier between them her silken night shirt.

He was a weak man. Their shared tent was a symbol of all the ways he had failed her. He knew better than to care for her, to allow her to be close, to let her into his heart. And yet when she’d asked him if he would share her tent so that she didn’t have to attempt to sleep through Sera fighting in her dreams and kicking her awake or Varric’s snoring or Blackwall’s mumbling, he had accepted before he’d even thought it through. The surprise on her face had made guilt needle his gut. She hadn’t expected him to accept after all the times he had carefully pushed her away. It had taken him so long to give in to her, but he’d been helpless not to. She was exquisite and he could not prevent her from mattering to him. The more time he spent with her the more he came to care for her and yet he could not stay away.

It had been curiosity, at first, that drove him to spend time with her, and to some extent that was still true. But before he had been curious about her culture and her thoughts and her experiences. In the very beginning he had only been curious about how she had survived the Anchor and the Fade. Over time, he became curious about her feelings and desires. He wanted to know how she would twist him up next, looked forward to the bewilderment he would feel and the sudden moment of clarity when he understood her game.

So he sat in their tent with Lyna cradled in his lap, keeping her hips from pressing against his rampant erection and flicking his tongue in her mouth. She moaned softly, a sweet sound that he chased, tasted, swallowed, when he bit her lip. She bit him back and his hand clenched on her ass before he could stop it. She rocked forward in response as she gave another of those delightful moans until she froze in his arms. He broke the kiss.

“Are you alright?” he asked her, forcing his hand to release the glorious curve of her cheek. He moved it into a safer position on her back. “Vhenan?”

Her eyes gleamed in the low light, reflecting it back in vaguely purple flashes. Her swollen lips were damp and parted around her breaths, her cheeks and ears flushed with pleasure, her pale hair mussed from the day’s travel and his hands. She looked almost like she’d just had very good sex and his cock pulsed at the thought. She gasped and he realized the problem she’d been unable to voice.

“Ir abelas,” he apologized hastily as he lifted her off him once more.

“It- no,” she managed, one hand caressing his face. “It’s alright. I just… Well, it’s a bit of a surprise.” He chuckled.

“It is a surprise that I find you arousing when you sit in my lap and bite my lips?” he asked her, voice low and dark. She shivered and his cock pulsed again, but she was no longer pressed against him to feel it.

“I suppose I was a bit more focused on… other things,” she admitted, smiling slightly. It was beautiful and he kissed the corner of her mouth that tilted up.

“On your own pleasure?” he asked her in a whisper, breathing it over her lips to make her shiver again. His arms tightened when she did but he refrained from pulling her flush against him again.

“Yes,” she murmured, then she took his lips again. He lost himself once more, allowing the pleasure of her touch to chase away the chill in his soul. His heart was warm and his tongue was in her mouth again and all that mattered was her for a few brief moments.

After he’d thoroughly lost himself in her again, she pressed her hips down, much harder than before. He gasped and broke the kiss as the friction and pressure and glorious heat of her threatened to make him spill his seed in his trousers. She stopped and pulled away and he almost grabbed her hips to grind against her, almost stripped away the last barrier between them to plunge into her body and take her every which way until sunrise. He held himself back, trembling, instead.

“Did I hurt you?” she asked worriedly. He shuddered and shook his head. He almost opened his mouth to ask her for more, to beg her to do it again or to take him in hand. He had to force himself to shut his mouth again before his traitorous tongue betrayed him once more.

He simply breathed for a moment until he had his pleasure under control. He smiled up at her and stroked her flushed cheek. “You did not. But we should rest; there is much to do tomorrow.”

Her eyes searched his face in the darkness and eventually she seemed reassured by what she found. She nodded and swung her leg over him so she knelt beside him. She gathered the furs and blankets to herself and slid under them. He reached for the waterskin and used the motion to disguise how he adjusted himself. He took a few sips of magically chilled water before offering it to Lyna. She drank a little and put it aside, then gave him her back as she curled into the furs. He wondered if she meant to reassure him that she would not seek more this night, but instead she merely tempted him to curl around her body and press his cock against her ass and grind until he found completion.

But such an act was unworthy of her and he would not rut on her like some animal, a pathetic beast that cared only for the pleasures of the flesh. He wanted her, yes, but he valued her more. And he needed to keep her at as much of a distance as was possible. He failed that venture at almost every turn, but he had refrained from indulging in more than a few kisses with her thus far. He could continue to resist her, at least for now.

So instead he lay flat and laced his fingers on his stomach, determined to remain unmoving as he met her in the Fade and introduced her to nearby spirits and showed her how to interact with that world of dreams. He would keep her at a distance and ask no more from her than he already had.

When he woke to the morning sun streaming through the cracks in the tent, she was draped across his chest with her hair over his face and his hands had found their way into her nightshirt to rest on her ass and hold her close.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha he thinks he can resist her!


End file.
